


An unusual father

by mybabys123



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Mentor/Protégé, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybabys123/pseuds/mybabys123
Summary: Then she focused solely on Andreas, who with one look communicated everything, he was proud of her.
Relationships: Beatrix/Riven (Winx Club)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	An unusual father

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked me to write a bit about the "father" and "daughter" relationship between Andreas and Beatrix, and since we don't know much about them, this is my version of what their relationship could be like. Not much of Riven and Beatrix, but still.

\- For now it will be better if your friends go with the rest of the students, we do not want anyone to worry when there are so many things to do and you, you need to change my dear - Rosalind said with a placid smile on her face.

Beatrix didn't need to be told twice, the potion Riven had made for her had achieved its goal but her clothes were still uncomfortably cold. She turned around to look at the boys and said - Rosalind is right, you should join the rest of the specialists, we'll talk later.

Then when they were gone she turned around and faced Rosalind with her arms crossed - I see that at least Bloom did her part - Beatrix said with a proud smile on her face.

Rosalind nodded before speaking again - There are some loose ends to deal with before we are fully settled here, so make yourself comfortable, in the meantime I will call Andreas to do his part and I will have an interesting conversation with the queen - Rosalind said walking towards the exit.

\- If she is half as bitch as her daughter, I wish you luck with her - Beatrix said still annoyed at the fact that she couldn’t feel the princess in Dowling's office.

\- The good thing about royalty, Beatrix, is that they have a lot of dirty laundry they wouldn't want anyone to know about. They bark more than they bite - Rosalind answered before leaving the greenhouse.

In her room Beatrix took the opportunity to take a hot shower and then changed her clothes for something warmer, she wanted to be impeccable by the time her father arrived, they had many things to catch up on, and she was dying to say "I told you so" about how she was prepared to do the job Callum hadn't gotten to do in years. When she was applying her lipstick, she heard the cars approaching and she knew it was time, her father had arrived and the plan was almost complete. Part of her wanted to see Coach Silva and Sky's face when they found out that Andreas was alive but she guessed it was a private moment, as private as an arrest of the queen might be anyway, so she looked in the mirror happy with the result even though she couldn't do anything with her hair and then headed for the stairs.

When she got to the entrance of the school, she saw how the students gathered around curious about what was happening and the specialists murmured among themselves in confusion. Coach Silva was being held back by two guards and Sky was watching his father as if he had seen a ghost. She suppressed a smile, it had been strange for her to hear people talk about her father as if he were a dead legend when she had grown up with him and of course she had felt a certain curiosity about Sky, who ended up being quite boring to be the son of Andreas.

Then she focused solely on Andreas, who with one look communicated everything, he was proud of her. He had never been a very talkative father figure growing up, he was more a man of action, who obviously did not have much practice with children, but when she grew up enough and showed a great capacity for learning and interest in other things, that were not solely related to magic, they were able to connect through that. 

Back then it was just the two of them and Beatrix watched him train every day of the week without a break. She liked the dedication and technique that it required to learned to use the sword, or defend against an opponent without the help of the magic, so, she insisted Andreas to teach her and although it started as something to do when she was not reading, they soon came up with a routine in which Beatrix set out to defeat Andreas even once.

They would have time to talk later, it was clear that Sky had much more to say than her, after all, not every day your father was reborn from the dead. Once the coach was taken away, Beatrix turned her head and made eye contact with Riven and Dane and smiled secretly.

\- It must feel good to stop being a secret, although you can't be called a dead legend anymore - Beatrix said sarcastically so that only Andreas would hear her.

\- Rosalind told me something about some friends, right? - Andreas asked with his arms crossed and looking at her sideways.

Beatrix gave him a tight-lipped smile before answering - I think you have more important things to worry about. From what I've seen of Sky, he's a drama queen, I wouldn't want to be in your place dad.

Andreas didn't say anything but he knew that Beatrix was right and from the way Sky was still looking at him, it was going to be a long conversation.


End file.
